


Bolivia vs México

by Felinos



Series: Copa América 2015 [2]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Copa América 2015, Gen, MexBol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinos/pseuds/Felinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encuentro de ambos rivales previo al partido, para calmar los nervios del debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolivia vs México

_«Llegó la hora. Se terminó el tiempo para palabras y preparación»._

_—La Selección, Inicia el sueño, 12 de junio del 2015._

* * *

**Octavos de final.**

**Estadio Sausalito, Viña del Mar.**

**Viernes 12 de junio, 2015.**

**Bolivia vs México.**

**0-0**

* * *

Bolivia está sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta, muy caballero, en una de las bancas que se encuentran junto a las murallas de la playa en Viña del Mar. Mira la puesta de sol, muy abrigado con su chullo, un chaleco de lana y pantalones largos, pues el viento es fuerte y frío. No piensa, sólo contempla los colores del cielo y las sombras del mar.

México le acompaña trayendo un par de botellas de agua. Le extiende una.

—Me gusta el olor y el sonido de las olas, relajan súúúúúpeeeeer bien —comenta.

—¿No es verdad? —le sonríe Bolivia, recibiendo la botella. Suspira—. No dejo de pensar que es por maldad que me toca jugar contra usted aquí.

—¿A poco sí? —se hace el desentendido en buena onda para que a Bolivia no le baje el ánimo ese detalle—. No, no piense así, hombre. Yo creo que estamos aquí por una razón muy saludable, ¿sabe cuál? —se sienta al costado de Bolivia.

—No, ¿cuál? —levanta las cejas, poniéndole atención y mirándole. Una pareja pasa por enfrente de ellos, tomados de la mano—. ¿Qué puede ser saludable?

—Pos caminar en la arena —México se encoge de hombros—, sin zapatos.

—¿Eso es bueno para la salud? —Bolivia le cree, totalmente—. No sabía.

—¡Buenísimo! Yo trato de hacerlo cada cierto tiempo, cuando necesito meditar —le guiña el ojo y bebe otro sorbo de agua—, estar en contacto siempre debe ser saludable.

—Estar en contacto con quién —México ha logrado llamar su atención, de modo que ya no mira el atardecer, sino al mexicano.

—Con la naturaleza, es estar más cerca de Dios —le mira, parpadeando—, ahí es posible calmar nuestras mareas interiores, al observar el paisaje que él nos regaló. La fuerza del mar representa nuestro estado más primitivo y pecador.

Bolivia le oye muy atento, y le recorre un escalofrío cuando le oye sobre el mar. No puede estar en desacuerdo con eso, pero tampoco puede estar de acuerdo.

—Pero la arena... Los pies tocan la arena, no ve —trata de quitarle hierro.

—El que la arena toque nuestras plantas de los pies y los dedos es un relajo plausible —introduce México a la explicación—. Ya que ahí se encuentran presentes todos nuestros nervios, son como nuestras raíces y órale. Pues si hasta existe este... Este tema de reflexonomología creo —reflexología, niño—, y que dice que una vez al día deberían nuestros pies pisar pasto o arena.

Y como que se ha olvidado **completamente** que tienen un partido.

Bolivia asiente, dos veces para ser exactos.

—Ahhh, ¿y el pasto también sirve? Eso es más fácil, pues —gesto con la cabeza, su cuerpo le sigue el movimiento—. Sí, sí, entiendo... Pero no tengo ninguna enfermedad y usted tampoco se ve enfermo de nada —hace notar.

—No es necesaria una enfermedad grave —México levanta las cejas.

—¿Sí está enfermo usted? —levanta las cejas Bolivia a sy vez. Piensa rápido si México ha tenido algún desplome económico en el último tiempo, pero no, no recuerda nada que lleve a un resfrío distinto a los ya acostumbrados.

—Pos no —niega con la cabeza—, yo le hablaba del estrés cotidiano, ¿si me entiende? Cuando nos tensamos ante un problema y nuestra opinión es muy importante.

—Ah... Mire usted qué interesante, voy a tratar... Pero el estrés no me lo van a quitar ni el pasto ni la arena —Bolivia ríe, con una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa por las acciones que piensa sí le quitarían estrés—. ¿Vamos a caminar antes? Estoy nervioso.

—Entonces rezar un rosario le traerá la paz que desea —sonríe México y acepta la oferta de Bolivia—. Chido, vamos por ahí —se levanta.

—Un rosario es mucho... —se queja el sudamericano, levantándose también con más tranquilidad—. ¿Nos quitamos los zapatos? —mira hacia la escalera que muestra México, la que baja hasta la playa. México asiente. Cierra la botella de agua y la deja en el piso. Se quita los zapatos y las medias.

—Sí, sí... Quítatelos, wey.

—Nos van a mirar como si estuviéramos locos —Bolivia se sonríe con la idea, imitando a México. Amarra los cordones de sus zapatos entre sí y se los cuelga al cuello.


End file.
